Eduardo (TV)
'Eduardo ' é um dos personagens sobreviventes da Colônia Hilltop, ele é um dos guardas do muro de Hilltop, juntamente com Kal. Descrição Eduardo é um dos gurdas e para proteger os muros de Hilltop, ele usa uma lança juntamente com Kal. Pré-Apocalipse Nada se sabe sobre a vida de Eduardo antes do apocalipse. Pós-Apocalipse Após o início do surto, Eduardo presumivelmente residiu em um acampamento da FEMA onde ele foi então evacuado para uma zona de segurança chamada Hilltop. Eduardo estabeleceu-se na comunidade agrícola e tornou-se integrado com os companheiros residentes da comunidade, incluindo Paul Rovia, e posteriormente foi designado como um dos guardas da comunidade ao lado de Kal. 6ª Temporada "Knots Untie" Eduardo é visto pela primeira vez com Kal abordando Jesus e o grupo de Rick, onde Eduardo da a ideia de que o grupo de Rick entreguem as armas, e Dr. Harlan Carson diz que eles o salvaram lá fora, Jesus convence Rick a entrar e Eduardo ajuda abrir o portão. Depois, ele se junta a Kal em um impasse contra Rick, após ele matar Ethan. 7ª Temporada "Go Getters" Dias depois, quando zumbis começam a invadir Hilltop através dos portões abertos, Eduardo é acordado pelo caos lá fora. Ele corre para varanda de seu quarto com Kal e testemunha a gravidade da situação. Jesus grita para Kal e Eduardo fecharem o portão para impedir que mais zumbis entrem enquanto ele, Maggie e Sasha eliminam a ameaça. Além de fechar o portão, ele resgata os guardas que foram amarrados pelos Salvadores. "Hearts Still Beating" Quando Gregory se recusou a dar sua maçã à nova heroína da comunidade, Eduardo confrontou o velho e forçou-o a dá a fruta, mostrando alguma confiança para a mulher. "Rock in the Road" Durante a permanência de Rick e seu grupo no Hilltop, Eduardo junto com outros residentes mostraram sua lealdade ao oficial pelos esforços recentes de Maggie e Sasha para manter a comunidade a salvo de zumbis antes. "Something They Need" Com uma guerra por vir, Eduardo junto com outros moradores de Hilltop, treinou mão-a-mão combate com Maggie, Sasha e Enid para se defender contra a ameaça. O outro lado Um dia na cúpula, Eduardo foi informado por Maggie sobre as culturas que favoreceram a comunidade e ouviu o plano da mulher para transplantar um mato de mato para fora de Hilltop. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Durante o confronto entre a milícia recém formada de Rick contra os Salvadores e Catadores, Eduardo participou do combate e ajudou a expulsar os bandidos de Alexandria. Mais tarde, o homem ouviu atentamente o discurso de Maggie sobre o início da guerra. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Depois de ajudar a preparar a guerra, Eduardo escutou fervorosamente o discurso de Rick sobre a batalha em que iriam participar, onde o oficial novamente assegurou que ele próprio seria a pessoa que mataria o infame líder dos salvadores. Mais tarde, Eduardo junto com o resto da milícia veio ao Santuário e começou um tiroteio contra os bandidos; onde depois de obter o que eles queriam quando uma horda de caminhantes cercaram a fábrica, o homem deixou a zona de batalha para sua segurança. Eduardo então se junta a sua tropa do Reino, e segue com eles para atacar outro lugar. "The Damned" Quando a milícia se separou para atacar os vários postos avançados dos Salvadores, Eduardo fazia parte do grupo encarregado de atacar a Base de Satélite; onde no meio do ataque, o homem como o resto do grupo assassinou a maioria dos bandidos dentro e conseguiu vencer a batalha; depois capturando um grupo de bandidos que haviam se escondido durante o confronto. "Monsters" No caminho para Hilltop, com um grande número de salvadores como prisioneiros, Eduardo garantio que nenhum dos bandidos fizesse nada de errado durante toda a viagem; mas, no entanto, ele foi forçado a agir para derrotar caminhantes que emergiram da floresta. Quando um pequeno grupo de bandidos conseguiu escapar e ser rapidamente capturado por Morgan, Eduardo testemunhou a luta entre o homem e Jesus quando este evitou seu oponente para matar o resto dos salvadores. Finalmente, depois da longa viagem, o grupo chegou ao Hilltop, sendo recebido por Maggie, que para sua surpresa, mandou o grande número de salvadores à prisão. "The King, The Widow, and Rick" Com os restantes dos Salvadores ainda mantidos como prisioneiros, mas colocados fora do Hilltop por enquanto, Eduardo ficou encarregado de vigiá-los em todos os momentos e depois que algumas prisões improvisadas foram criadas para manter os bandidos dentro, o guarda ajudou a prender os bandidos em suas celas e ao mesmo tempo, foi responsável por prender Gregory por ter traído Hilltop. "How It's Gotta Be" Finalmente, quando Maggie e seu povo partiram para Alexandria para se juntarem às outras tropas e pôr fim de uma vez por todas à sangrenta guerra que acabou com a vida de muitas pessoas; A comitiva da mulher foi interceptada por Simon e seu povo, que matou um dos moradores e permitiu que os outros retornassem a Hilltop para continuar colhendo comida para eles. No entanto, uma vez que chegou à comunidade, ele viu Maggie executar no modo de vingança um dos prisioneiros em frente aos olhares atônitos de todos. "Dead or Alive Or" Quando a aliança das comunidades chegou à conclusão de que todos deveriam estar reunidos em um só lugar para serem mais fortes contra os salvadores - escolhendo Hilltop como sua base temporária, já que era a única comunidade que ainda existia - Eduardo ajudou a reforçar o lugar para se preparar para um ataque iminente dos salvadores e mais tarde ouviu a trágica notícia do que aconteceu em Alexandria. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Preparado para um ataque iminente dos Salvadores, que conseguiram entrar na comunidade e começar uma luta contra seus oponentes, Eduardo se defendeu corajosamente dos bandidos e conseguiu sobreviver à pequena batalha que havia se formado; ajudando os outros a enterrar seus companheiros caídos. "Worth" Com o passar do tempo, Eduardo continuou patrulhando as paredes da comunidade como sempre fazia e se revezava com Kal no trabalho. "Wrath" Preparado para o ataque final contra os Salvadores, Eduardo permaneceu em Hilltop para proteger os mais indefesos, enquanto o resto de seus companheiros foram para o lugar onde seus oponentes estariam esperando e; quando um pequeno grupo de salvadores se aproximou da comunidade, Eduardo evacuou o lugar com os outros e se abrigou na floresta preparado para atacar os bandidos sem que eles os vissem; embora a chegada de Aaron com as mulheres de Oceanside conseguiu acabar com com os invasores com o uso de coquetéis molotov e nenhum confronto ocorreu entre os dois grupos. Com o fim da guerra, Eduardo nunca mais foi visto. Vítimas Mortas Está lista mostra o número de vítimas que Kal matou: *Vários membros da gangue Os Salvadores. * Inúmeros zumbis. Aparições Categoria:Residentes de Hilltop